User blog:GabbyTessari9/New Merchandise
The Blog This is NOT copying Bean's blog So, everyone knows that new dolls are coming out for the 2014-2015 year. I decided to make my very own blog post about it. Big Dolls These are the big dolls UNCONFIRMED DOLLS: Bun Bun Sticky Icing Toasty Sweet Fluff Tuffet Miss Muffet Rosebud Longstem She is getting a brand new large doll. I think this is my favorite doll of the line, with Frost I.C Cone coming in a close second. Star Magic Spells She resembles Fantasia Mickey a bit, but with purple. Also, if you look closely, you will see that her hair is shaped like stars. Also, her shoe mold is getting overused. Holly, Pix E, Confetti, and Smile E have pointy shoes. Frost IC Cone Everyone's favorite. She's a, um, snow cone girl? Yeah. I just LOVE her dress. Kinda sad that she stole Scoops' hairstyle. >:( Candle Slice O Cake She's pretty much the birthday girl. Beany-Weenie says she has no b-day. Sucks.>>>>>>>>>>>:::::::::::::((((((((((((( Minis Sister Packs Suzette and Mimi- She recolored Bah. Nobody likes her outfit. Blossom and Petal- She recolored Scarlet. I think she pulls it off nicely Tippy and Twisty- Lady. It kinda looks like the dress stayed the way it was. Mango and Kiwi- Very skimpy outfit. That's why I don't like Marina's Beach Day. Basic Smile E: I think she's my fave. Although her vest is bland. Yuki: The one everyone is complaining about. Her hair is flat. Her legs won't move. Her arms won't move. And she can't sit. Winter: She's the only one without a problem. I think she's my new fave. Mint E: Three Words: Dress. Too. Fat School Days Bea & Spot. I think this line is my favorite. Spot: I hate school! It's sooooo boring! Bea: I got A+ in every subject! Reading, writing, math, spelling, science, and social studies! Silly Sleepover Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Boring. Lalaloopsy Girls Jewel, Bea, and Pix E. As teenagers. Y'know, I always thought of teens, and now it's here! What I think they should have: Pets Purses Little accessories A Button Phone Babies Tippy Tumblelina Spot Splatter Splash Scoops Waffle Cone Bea Spells-a-Lot Sunny Side Up Berry Jars 'N' Jam Ooh, I CANT wait for baby twins! There is also baby Blossom and Peanut. They poop in their diapers. Littles Bow Bah Peep Beauty Fairest Cape Riding Hood Pumpkin Slippers The one that I'm mad at is Pumpkin. For 2 reasons. 1. She stole Pumpkin Candle Light's name. Seriously, MGA? I think she would have been better as Glass Slippers. 2. She is probably gonna be white like her sister. It's just gonna spread more controversy. Loopy Hairs Cinder, Marina, Sahara, and Coral. Do they really have to put Coral in everything???????? Tinies *Jewel's House *Crumbs' house *Rosy's Pet Hospital *Cinder and Prince's Castle Color Me Dolls Trace E Doodles and Squiggles 'n' Shapes. Playsets *Real working oven with recipe mixes and doll *New Sew Sweet Playhouse Complaints Post your complaints here. Category:Blog posts